Aftermath ancient Egypt
by Nuwame
Summary: Kaleb Methos and Misty reflect on the day's events and Aslan comes for a visit. This is sort of dumb please help me to make it better!


After math ancient Egypt

Discalimer Who cares! This is a follow up story to "The Biker Mice in ancient Egypt" same rules apply. I know this is a lousy story. I did this on a whim, if you have any ideas as how to make it better please let me know! It took me four months to get the first story done! I did this one in about a hour if that! I am working on an "aftermath Chicaco" that one will be better as I am introducing my Biker Mice from Mars character Bambie, Throttle's long lost little sister, she's 21 by the way. (Her character bio can be found on the alt biker mice web site under this same pen name.)

Night had fallen over the land of Egypt. Kaleb Methos and Misty were in Misty's house talking about the events of today,"Well today was a good day. We beat back the invading army, HE didn't show up, and I think I made three new friends. Yup sounds like a good day to me." said Misty. "I and Methos agree with you 100. Any day that HE doesn't show up is a good one. Poor Cleo she's been through alot, but we'll help her through it right?" Asked Kaleb. "If I can help Cleo the way I helped Madenia, it will be well worth it. If only she'd stop calling me master I'm not her master I am her friend." Sighed Misty. Methos chuckled and said "She's been traumatized a great deal and she will need time to heal. She knows this and she has come along way in the past 5 or 6 years, I remeber how she would run and hide from everyone and everything, now the only thing she runs and hides from is HIM." "Too true with our help we'll break down those barriers of hers but we'll be nice about it. I wonder if those three mice might not have a part in this somehow." Stated Misty "Who knows. They are three of our people even if they do not have their powers as you and I do." Replied Kaleb. "They don't need them they're doing fine without them, what I got out of Throttle's mind when I probed it, I wanted to shudder, the horrors that the Mars population has been through, Vinnie lost his father, he died in Vinnie's arms. Brings back memories of my mother's death, we are both a little messed up but we have good friends who are there for us. I had Booboo, Vinnie has Modo and Throttle and other friends. But you are right Kaleb, they did not come here by accident, I never thought that this horn could break the time barrier." Came Misty's reply. "True, I didn't know the horn had the power to break the time barrier either. And those three mice do have a role to play in this time era. I do not know what it is yet but they do play a important role in the time that you are the captain of the pharaoh's army." Replied a deep voice from behind the three of them. Misty truned around and said "Hello Aslan, long time no see. How have you been old friend?" "Fine been busy just dropped by to say hello. I had no idea that the horn I gave you had the power to bring the cursed ones to you're aid, much less three from the future. I hope they did not stay long as we don't want to upset the blance between space and time." said Aslan. "No, they were hear for 2 or 3 hours, long enough to help me find out when and where they were and for me to get them back to 1994 A.D. Misty said. "Good" said Aslan. "Oops I just remebered something I forgot to take the translation spell off of those three!" Exlamed Misty. Every one chuckled at that remark. "Oh well they'll figure it out soon enough." Came Kaleb's reply. "Yup they will, nothing gets pass those three even if Vinnie is a bit of a hothead, he can be observant when he wants to be." said Misty The three of them look around and find that Aslan has disappeared as is his nature "Gone again he'll pop up again when he wants too." Kaleb remarked. Misty just nodded.

The three of them talk for a few hours more, about the mice mostly and what Misty saw in Throttle's mind. It was his whole life that she saw when she probed it, from his birth until the time she put her hand on his head, after a while Kaleb and Methos bade Misty a goodnight went to their rooms, and left Misty alone with her thoughts about today. Cleo came in to see if Misty needed anything before Cleo went to bed herself and Misty didn't need anything so Cleo said "Goodnight Master," and went to bed. Misty crawled in to her bed and was asleep in a matter of minutes. She started dreaming about the biker mice (get your minds out of the gutter if they're in there she's not having thoses type of dreams!) and the events in their lives as seen through Throttle's eyes wondering if they will ever meet again.


End file.
